Breaking through that darkness
by ThatGirlWithTheGingerCat
Summary: When Kyo and his best friend decide it's time to go on a date it turns into a bit of a mess. Between the theme park and the terrible weather they find themselves admitting more than they ever expected to be in a million years, relationship and family wise.


This is just a one of piece to fill the gap that is my writers block

The females character in this piece can be anyone, there is no correct answer to that question

* * *

Kyo held his hand out to his friend "so are you coming or what?" a slight blush spread across his face causing his ginger hair to stand out. His friend looked at him suspiciously from the wooden chain she had rested herself again

"What do you get out of this?"

"Why do you always think I want to get something out of a nice gesture?" his cat ears poked up on the top of his head as he started flailing his arms in annoyance "Maybe I just wanna do something nice for a change, have you never thought of that?"

"Calm down kyo-kyo"

"Don't call me kyo-kyo?!" he raged

His friend sat grinning "So where are we going?" she questioned, eyeing him up suspiciously

Kyo sighed in relief, the girl he'd been chasing for three years eventually decided to spend some time alone with him "I thought maybe the park? Or an amusement Park?" he watched her intense stare as she debated her options, he started to panic and words fell out of his mouth like stacked food at a restaurant will fall off the plate "You don't have to! I mean, if it's not for you its cool, I can take rejection"

"I'll meet you here at the end of school, I want to go to an amusement Park, but you're paying"

He smiled before the clock struck and he realised "Where am I meant to get that kind of money from?"

She waved as she left and he knew he'd got himself into something dangerously expensive.

* * *

"You stupid cat, where are you going? There's a meeting at the main house tonight and we must all attend" the silver haired Yuki stood before him, his purple eyes boring into his soul. Kyo scoffed and walked straight past him, like he cared about some stupid meeting, he'd only be sent away anyway, so what was the point.

Yuki followed him down the corridor, mimicking his every footstep "Akito will be mad you know, and then he will take it out on the rest of us because you didn't turn up. Your darling Kagura will wonder where you a-"

He saw red.

"I don't care about her or the family! Why should I care when I was tossed out and out casted! Why don't you go and enjoy your stupid party and leave me alone" with that he turned and ran down the corridor away from what he hated.

* * *

Sat on the roof he found himself staring at the sky, wondering what his life would have been like if he never had this stupid curse, if he could lead a normal life.

"Do you always run away from things that annoy you? That's an exact example of a coward you know..."

He turned to find her watching him, waiting for a response. He knew no matter what he said it wouldn't have any effect on her.

"What are you doing here?"

"We're going on a date remember"

He groaned a little "Oh, yeah...You don't wanna go on a date with a coward like me"

She sat next to him "I know more cowardly people than you, so what, you run away, it's fight or flight, right?" she stared at the sky, deep in thought.

Kyo stood up and held out his hand "Come on then"

She took it as he lead her off the roof "Don't get pissed if it doesn't go well though" he warned her, trying to avoid eye contact as much as possible.

They took a quick walk down to the nearest amusement Park, Kyo's head buzzing with questions he wanted to ask her but every time he opened his mouth he found the sounds being extremely rude or panicked, so he surrendered and let her do all the talking. This would have been a great idea if she actually spoke.

'Great' he thought as they neared the amusement Park 'The one girl I pick is the one who has the least to say'

"Tell me about your family, Kyo, I've known you three years and all I know is Yuki is your cousin, you've never even invited me round to yours"

The silence was broken, uncomfortably, but it was broken. "There's not much to say, I live with yuki and my other cousin Shigure, but they really annoy me and one day I'm going to kick both their butts at martial arts and show them the cat is a winner!" his passion radiated through his speech, but so did his secret. He stopped and quickly looked at her, hoping she hadn't caught onto the fact he mentioned being a cat.

She stood there and laughed "You seem very passionate about this dream of yours"

A wave of relief washed over him, she either didn't notice or decided to let him have his privacy "Well yeah, it's always been my dream...It must sound stupid to you"

"Not at all, can I tell you my dream?"

"Sure"

"I want to be a doctor, to help people and look after them"

"Seriously!" Kyo quickly dropped his head as he realised how rude he sounded "Sorry...I was just surprised, you don't seem like the kind of person to want to be a doctor"

She eyed him up curiously "What makes you say that?"

He shrugged, he honestly wasn't sure what made him think that, but looking at the small female with long brunette hair and green eyes, it just didn't add up to him.

"Okay then mister smarty pants, what would you say I should be?"

"Well" he hesitated, thinking ahead on how he would justify his answers "A designer of some kind, I've seen your art work and fashion project and I guess it's really good"

She sniggered as she carried on beside him, the top of the amusement Park visible from their spot.

They stayed in silence the rest of the way, finding themselves too nervous to ask any more questions.

* * *

The amusement Park was crowded; people of all ages swarmed the rides as they waited in queue for the thrill of the most popular rides in Japan.

"Wow! I've never been to an amusement Park before"

Kyo raised an eyebrow in disbelief "I thought everyone had been to one"

She shook her head and a sad look glitter in her eyes, he decided to leave it and allow her privacy "So what do you want to go on first? Do you wanna start on a little ride?"

She nodded and looked around "How about those first" She pointed in the direction of a small ride

"The cups?"

"We don't have too"

"Nah, its fine, come on then" he lead the way over to the cups, they stopped every few steps for her to take in her surroundings and decide what they were going to go on next. As they stood in line for the spinning cups Kyo looked up at the sky "Looks like rain" he muttered

"Is that bad?" a look of concern spread of her features and she stared at him

He shook his head and watched the cups

"Cats don't like the rain..."

He stopped mid thought at her comment "Why would you say something like that?" He snapped as he started panicking

"Well you referred to yourself as a cat earlier, and cats don't like the rain" her innocence soothed his nerves and made him want to explain the family curse, but he knew he couldn't, he shouldn't...

They stepped onto the spinning cups and found a seat at the far back "You may wanna hang on" he told her, grabbing the bar himself "They can get a bit quick"

She gripped the metal bar tightly and he found himself smiling at her, the look of excitement and panic mixed into one was clear as day to him

He placed his left hand on her right "Relax, you're not going to die"

She looked at their hands and a red blush spread across her face "Why are you-" the ride started to spin, slowly at first but quickly sped up.

As the ride haltered to a grinding stop he found himself bright red in the face "w...wha-"

 **poof**

* * *

She stared at him in amazement "You...are literally a cat...how? Were you placed under a spell?"

"Please...just get me out of here and I'll explain"

They started home in silence

"So, you're a cat...is magic real?"

"No, it's an ancient family curse, we all turn into members of the Chinese zodiac when hugged by the opposite gender"

"Is it forbidden to tell anyone?"

Kyo jumped into her bag "Yeah...but when we turn back I'll be naked so please don't freak, I can't deal with it right now"

"I won't" She placed his clothes in the bag next to him "So this may seem like a stupid question, but...now I know what happens?"

Kyo went quiet

"Kyo?"

"You might have to have your memory erased of tonight"

"But I've really enjoyed it and don't want to forget, I want today to never end"

"Why are you going all soppy on me? We only went to an amusement Park and went on the cups!"

She started laughing again, "Yeah, but it was fun and after my father passed away my mother had nothing to do with me, she left me to the nanny to look after, so Lucy has always looked after me"

"You never really knew your parents?" Kyo questioned, feeling guilty he had snapped at her

She shook her head but still smiled "Sometimes I get really sad about it, but other times I'm glad Lucy was there, but if you tell anyone I'll pull your cat ears until they hurt, you got me"

Kyo found himself laughing "Yeah, don't worry, I won't say anything"

She took a deep breath in "Kyo I want you to be my boyfriend!"

 **POOF!**

* * *

He looked at her with his clothes in his hands, a flustered look on his face but his eyes shining with happiness "Can I...get dressed before answering that?" He questioned watching her as she looked down embarrassed

"S...sure"

She waited the other side of the tree, wondering how she was going to take his rejection as he considered the best way to let her know

"Hey" he started as he almost kicked himself for being so rude

"Y...yeah" came the nervous reply

"That was a big thing you asked back there..."

"I meant it"

He stepped out from behind the tree and tried to play it cool "You know; there are a lot of girls that would go out with me..."

"Kyo..."

'What the hell am I doing?' he thought "I...I didn't mean it!" his head started punching his brain in annoyance "Okay! I'll go out with you!"

She stood shocked...unsure of how to respond "Really?"

"Yes, really" he held out his hand "I wanna go home so come on..."

She took his hand, a beam across her face, the hard dead feeling inside disappeared for both of them as they headed home with the rain pattering around them.


End file.
